This invention relates generally to a livestock stall and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable horse stall.
Heretofore, there have been various types of livestock and horse stalls using various types of construction materials such as plywood sheeting, dimensional lumber, sheet metal, and other types of wall panel material. Also, there are various types of prior art stalls made of different designs, sizes, and arrangements used for housing different types of animals.
None of the prior art stalls provide the advantages of the subject invention and the novel structure as described herein.